Application handles are employed for rolling heated hair curlers into the hair to be styled and are known in the art. Using application handles, the hair curlers can be heated to a higher temperature than would be possible if the curlers are manually rolled into the hair to be styled. The application handle has a grip section with one or more projecting shafts for the torque-tight reception of a hair curler. The hair curler to be grasped with the device has a number of receptors extending in the axial direction, the number corresponding to the number of shafts. The shaft of the device is inserted into the receptor of a hair curler. A torque-tight connection between the hair curler and the handle is necessary to allow the hair to be wrapped around the curler by turning the handle.
The application handle further includes a pivotally articulated hair retention finger, which forms a hair reception area with the shaft and which extends substantially parallel or parallel to the shaft when the hair retention finger is in the closed position. The hair reception area serves for receiving and holding a strand of hair to be wound around a hair curler. The hair retention finger further serves for retaining the hair curler placed onto the shaft.
It is known that in the process of styling, hair can become electrostatically charged, which not only attracts small dirt and dust particles, but can impair the desired hair styling process. In order to counteract this, known prior art storage cases for hair curlers have an ionization device to coat ions to the outside of the hair curlers in addition to heating the curlers before being rolled into hair. This statically discharges the hair to through these ions when the hair curlers are applied. One such device is disclosed in published patent application US-2005-0000954A1. This measure has led to only limited success.
Building on this discussed prior art, the present invention further develops the application handles described above such that the formation of curls desired from the hair styling process is improved.
This aim is attained according to the present invention with an application handle according to the species cited above, in which the application handle has an ionization device with a high-voltage generator and at least one ion-emitting electrode. The electrode is connected to the high-voltage generator and the at least one ion-emitting end is developed for the ion emission to be directly onto the hair wound about the hair curler retained by the application handle.